Bangladesh Model United Nations
|allegiance = United Nations Youth and Students Association of Bangladesh |website = }} Bangladesh Model United Nations (BANMUN) is a Model United Nations conference organized by ' United Nations Youth and Students Association of Bangladesh (UNYSAB)'. UNYSAB organizes the conference with a view to promoting the idea of Model United Nations among the students from different institutions of Bangladesh. Model United Nations (also known as Model UN or simply MUN) is an educational simulation that focuses on civics, communications, and multilateral diplomacy. During a Model United Nations conference, students take on roles as foreign diplomats and participate in a simulated session of an intergovernmental organization (IGO). Participants research a country, take on a role as a diplomat, investigate international issues, debate, deliberate, consult, and then develop solutions to world issues. BANMUN is an academic simulation of the United Nations that aims to educate participants about civics, effective communication, globalisation and multilateral diplomacy. History The United Nations Youth and Students Association of Bangladesh (UNYSAB) is the pioneer of Model United Nations in Bangladesh. The first ever Model United Nations conference in Bangladesh was organized by UNYSAB in association with UNAB and UNIC- Dhaka in October, 2002 on terrorism in observance of the United Nations day. Later on, UNYSAB organized the second conference of Model United Nations in Bangladesh on 21 October 2003. HIV/AIDS was the topic of the discussion of that conference. United Nations Youth and Students Association of Bangladesh (UNYSAB) and Campaign for Popular Education (CAMPE) jointly organized a two day 'Model United Nations Conference on quality education and Millennium Development Goals' at the IDB building on June 28–29, 2006. This was the third conference of Model United Nations in Bangladesh. After organizing three Model United Nations conference successfully the UNYSAB was out to organize Bangladesh Model United Nations for University and School level students in 2011. In 2011, UNYSAB organized the Bangladesh Model United Nations 2011. Conferences Bangladesh has experienced five conferences of Bangladesh Model United Nations (BANMUN) so far. Another phase of BANMUN conference is yet to begin in June 24 of 2014, the sixth session of BANMUN. Model United Nations on Combating Terrorism-BANMUN 2002 The Model United Nations on Terrorism also the first conference of BANMUN was held in Islamic Development Bank auditorium in Dhaka from 24 to 26 October 2002. Mr. Kazi Ali Reza, Officer-in-Charge of UNIC-Dhaka gave the welcome address in the inaugural ceremony. Professor Dr. Nurul Momen from the Department of International Relations of the University of Dhaka was the special guest of the program while Mr. Tariqul Islam, the Honourable Information Minister of the Peoples Republic of Bangladesh was the chief guest. Mr. Jorgen Lissner the then United Nations Resident Coordinator in Bangladesh served as the President of the session. 150 students from 35 institutions around the country participated in the special session of the General Assembly on Terrorism. Mr. Liaquat Ali Choudhury, Director General of Ministry of Foreign Affairs conducted the second session of the Model United Nations. Mr. Sayed Saikh Imtiaz the Convener of UNYSAB gave the vote of thanks. Thanks to Mr. Rashidul Hasan Naim the Joint Convener of UNYSAB who coordinated the whole event. Model Word Summit on HIV/AIDS 2003 The second conference was organized in association with UNIC again in October, 2003 and the topic of discussion was HIV/AIDS. The Honourable Speaker of Bangladesh National Parliament, Barrister Jamir Uddin Sircar was present as Chief Guest while Professor Dr. M Asaduzzaman also the Chairman of University Grants Commission was present as special guest. United Nations Resident Coordinator Mr.Jorgen Lissner presided over the opening session. A day long conference on HIV/AIDS was held where students of 50 schools and colleges representing different countries engaged in extensive debates and discussions and finally came up with a declaration to fight against HIV/AIDS in Islamic Development Bank Auditorium on 21 October 2003. Mr Taufiqul Islam Joarder also the Director (International Affairs) of UNYSAB chaired of the first session of the Model United Nations conference. Mr Rashidul Hasan Naim Vice-President of UNYSAB chaired the second session. Mr M. Mushfiqul Fazal the Assistant Press Secretary to the Honourable Prime Minister chaired the final session and Dhaka Declaration on HIV/AIDS came into existence. Model United Nations on Quality education and MDG, 2006 UNYSAB and CAMPE jointly organized the Model United Nations Conference on Quality education and Millennium Development Goals at the Islamic Development Bank building on June 28–29, 2006. Dr. Taufiqul Islam Joarder, the President of UNYSAB acted as the Chair while Farheena Rahman also the Director of UNYSAB acted as the Vice-Chair throughout the Model United Nations conference and Dhaka Declaration on Quality Education and MDGs came into existence. Bangladesh Model United Nations 2011 The Bangladesh Model United Nations 2011, was held in 2011 in the United International University at the Dhanmondi campus from October 13 to 15. The theme of the conference was 'Ensuring Food for All'. Saida Muna Tasneem, Director General (UN), Ministry of Foreign Affairs; Sayed Saikh Imtiaz, Assistant professor, Department of Women and Gender Studies from University of Dhaka and Nafiz Imtiaz, Coordinator of Activista Bangladesh and President of United Nations Youth and Students Association of Bangladesh were present at the opening ceremony and provided information related to the modus operandi of United Nations. The Executive Body of this MUN was composed of veteran MUNers of Bangladesh such as Anika Binte Kasem, Saazad Rajiv, Tausif Hossaid, Shadman Sadikin, Ruhin Afrin Joyee. The conference provided a platform for the youths and students from different institutions of Bangladesh to generate ideas on various issues regarding food security and to propose solutions to the existing problems. The 3-day-long programme was participated by 167 participants from 32 universities. The initiative was congratulated by Foreign Secretary of the Government of Bangladesh Mohamed Mijarul Quayes, on the closing ceremony that took place at the Senate Hall of University of Dhaka on October 15 with a delightfully informative speech about the art of negotiation. Awards were distributed in three categories—best position paper, best delegate and outstanding performance on the closing ceremony. The conference was organized by United Nations Youth and Students Association of Bangladesh (UNYSAB) in collaboration with ActionAid, United International University (UIU), Dhaka University Model United nations Association (DUMUNA) and Nestea. Bangladesh Model United Nations 2013 The Bangladesh Model United Nations 2013 kicked off with the theme 'Sustainable development of South Asia'. The conference was hosted with the aim of educating Bangladeshi school students about effective communication, globalization and multilateral diplomacy. The conference was held in the Notre Dame College, Dhaka and UNIC auditorium from October 25 to 26. This was the first Model United Nations conference for young diplomats from secondary and higher secondary level students of Bangladesh. Over 200 participants were divided under the banners of the four UN committees: United Nations Environment Program (UNEP), Economic and Financial Committee (ECOFIN), United Nations Human Rights Council (UNHRC) and United Nations Educational, Scientific, and Cultural Organisation (UNESCO). After two days of hectic debates, the four councils reached a consensus after the Resolution Paper of each council had been passed by majority voting. After the council proceedings ended, the closing ceremony took place featuring Mr. Kazi Ali Reza, Officer-in-Charge of UNIC and Professor Dr. Delwar Hossain, Departmet of International Relation from University of Dhaka, along with M. A. Muhit, 2nd Everest Conqueror of Bangladesh as the guests. Bangladesh Model United Nations 2014 The forth coming conference of Bangladesh Model United Nations (BANMUN) 2014 was launched on June 24, 2014. This time the Model United Nation conference took place in Oxford International School, Dhaka. During the opening ceremony Professor Dr. Dalem Chandra Barman (Vice Chancellor, ASA University), Fayaz Murshed (Director General, UN & Human Rights, Ministry of Foreign Affairs) on behalf of Syeda Muna Tasneem (Director General, UN & Human Rights, Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Government of the People’s Republic of Bangladesh), MD. Maniruzzaman (Officer-in-Charge) were present. The theme of the conference was 'Youth for Development' keeping in mind that the dedication of youth can indeed bring a global change in the future. It was a platform for the school students to explore their ideas regarding the title. BANMUN 2014 facilitated 10 committees- Economic & Financial Committee (ECOFIN); International Monetary Fund (IMF); Nobel Laureates; Security Council; Social, Cultural and Humanitarian Committee (SOCHUM); United Nations Development Program (UNDP); United Nations Environmental Program (UNEP); Human Rights Council (HRC); World Health Organization (WHO), and World Trade Organisation (WTO). BANMUN 2014 encouraged the delegates to come forward with their opinions while working together, exercise diplomacy and negotiation skills. Not less than 300 students from 36 schools and colleges of Bangladesh participated as delegates in this conference. See also * United Nations Youth Associations * Model United Nations * Anika Binte Kasem References Category:Model United Nations Category:Organizations based in Asia